Blue and Light
by KaixxHikari
Summary: Sera gets caught up in a war between her adoptive brother, Ichigo, and the Arrancars. Staying with Hollows wasn't that bad but what happens when they want to kill people she cares about? And what if she fell for one of them? Will she choose him or her friends and adoptive family? Not to mention she is slowing changing into... Grimm/OC (I do not own Bleach, just Sera)
1. Humans, Soul Reapers, Arrancars Oh my!

**Humans, Soul Reapers, Arrancars. Oh my!**

Ever wonder what would happen to you when you died? Will you go to heaven? Hell? Will you be a ghost in the world, spending eternity watching people live? Or would you seize to exist all together? I spent my life wondering those questions because I was around death a lot growing up. But when I was dying those weren't the questions on my mind. No. All I could feel was the pain in the chest as I laid waiting for death. My thoughts kept spiraling around why I had to die like that. Had I done something wrong with my life? Well, it didn't matter now. Somehow I had survived. It was some kind of freaky miracle. Or at least that's what the doctors had said.

"Sera, wake up. Class is over," I heard Ichigo tell me from in front of me at my desk. This caused me to snap out of my thoughts. I moved my head to him and nodded. I chigo and I had a weird kind of friendship. More like his dad had taken me in after my family… Well that doesn't matter right now. Ichigo used to be my best friend up to about two years ago. He officially became my adopted brother last year. It was still weird looking at him as my brother. But I guess we always kind of saw each other as brother and sister anyways. In the past few months he has been distant though. He was always away or skipping class. I wondered if I had done something or if something was bothering him. But he never answered my questions. Instead he would just look at me and smile, telling me that there was nothing to worry about. "Come on. Let's go home," I nodded as I go myself up from my desk, grabbing my bag and leaving with him.

The walk home was silent again. I tried to start a conversation, "So, any news about Rukia.?" I said to him referring to the girl he had been hanging around with for a while but she disappeared some time ago. It's like no one remembered she existed.

He stopped for a second then continued walking, "Who's Rukia?"

I sighed, "Whatever. If you don't want to tell me what's going on than fine. I'll just ignore you too." He didn't say anything as we got home. It was the same thing with him every day.

Like every other day, once I got home I changed into a pair of black shorts, a red muscle short, my black sweater and my knee length converse shoes. Every day after school I went on a run. I put my water bottle in my backpack as well as a towel, change of clothes and some snacks. I put my media player in my sweater pocket as I placed my headphones on my head. I didn't forget to put my long reddish brown hair in a high pony tail before stepping out of the house.

"I'm going for a run!" I yelled as I closed the door, letting whoever was home that I was gone.

I ran and ran like I was trying to run away from a monster. But truth was the only monster I saw was myself. I was just confused about how I was alive and who I was. Was I even human? I should have been dead but I wasn't. Why? I kept running, hoping that the speed and music would let my mind go at ease. It sort of worked as I drowned myself in the lyrics. I closed my eyes for a split second as I ran but when I opened my eyes again I had to stop.

_What the fuck?_

What I saw in front of me shocked me. What was that thing? It looked like a monster out of an anime. It saw me and fully turned its body towards me. It almost as big as a house! It kind of resembled a monkey.

It opened its month, "You." _Me?_ "I will eat your soul."

"Oh fuck no," I said before turning around to run away from it. But the thing was faster than it looked and jumped over me to block my path. Shit. I took a step back trying to think of a way to save myself, "Um, I won't taste good. Maybe you should let me go."

It chuckled. It was disgusting, "I will eat you."

"Ew. You should try becoming a vegetarian. It's much better for your health," I lied, since I loved meat. Don't hate me if you're a vegetarian! It's arm…paw…whatever reached to grab my body but I jumped to get away. I was surprised at how high I had jumped. "Fuck yes! I'm flying!" I grinned like a fool as I saw how small the thing looked now. It just stared at me. Why is it staring at me like that? I looked behind me. I sweat-dropped as I saw a black hole type thing that I was headed for. "Oh wonderful." And in the rabbit hole I went.

I had instinctively closed my eyes shut; waiting for some impact once I had been sucked into the weird fucking hole of doom. But none came. When I opened my eyes I was standing up in a hall way where everything was fucking white. White. Everything was white!

_Where in the hell...?_

"Would you shut the fuck up!?" I heard a strong voice yell, cutting my thoughts short. "Call me trash one more time!" There was a pause. I turned around towards the voices that had rounded a corner and I couldn't help but be stunned into place. These two guys looked kind of scary. "Are you listening to me?"

"We seem to have a guest, Sixta," said the other person who was staring at me without emotion. He had black hair and green eyes. Not to mention some kind of bone looking thing on part of his head. Weird. The other had a jaw bone looking thing on his jaw. This one had blue hair and matching eyes. Who were these people? The other blue haired one turned away from the black haired one and looked at me.

"A human?" the blue haired man said, looked kind of shocked. "What the fuck is she doing here?" I'd like to know that too.

"More precisely. How did she get here?" the black haired one restated the question. I'd like to know that as well.

Black haired dude took a few steps closer to me, "You do not seem afraid." I was still busy thinking about what was going on to even be afraid at the moment. I was kind of slow with processing new information in. "Do you even speak?" I could still hear the music playing from my headphones so I reached into my pocket to turn off my media player.

Blue, I decided would be his new nickname, followed behind him, "Maybe she is a mute."

"Perhaps."

Blue walked faster towards me and grabbed the collar of my sweater, "Oi, do you speak? Can you understand us?"

"Tsk," I glared at him getting over my shock quickly, "Get the fuck off of me."

Oh, the face he made almost got me to laugh. Almost. He quickly recovered, "You are either stupid or brave. I'll go with stupid." He let go of me which caused me to step back a bit because he was taller than me. I only went to about his shoulder.

"We have wasted enough time. Grab the woman. Lord Aizen would most likely know how to deal with this situation," Sour Face, who I decided what the black haired guy's name to be, said.

"I don't take orders from you!" Blue said.

Sour Face was already walking away, no doubt towards where this Aizen person was located. "Should I tell Lord Aizen of your disobedience?"

He looked so mad but in the end he said, "fuck you," under his breath then grabbed hold of my wrist following behind Sour Face.

"I can walk on my own," I told him.

Without turning to look at me he said, "And let you escape?"

I rolled my eyes, "I have no idea where I am. So how can I escape? Idiot."

"Tsk. How annoying," He said. You are telling me. I sighed.

We finally made it to two huge, and I mean HUGE, door that opened on their own. In we walked towards the dark ass room. Yeah, I have a swearing problem.

"You are late," I heard a voice that made shuddered in disgust for some weird reason. "I see you brought a human." Why were people referring to me as a human? Weren't they humans?

I could feel many pairs of eyes on me even though I couldn't see all of them. There was a light pointing down at three figures in front of us on a stage looking thing. Then I looked at the grip Blue still had on my wrist. "Not that I don't like holding hands and all but mind letting go of me now?" I whispered so only Blue could hear. He let go pretty damn fast. I crossed my arms in front of me.

It was Sour Face's turn to speak, "Lord Aizen, we found this woman wondering the halls and thought it best to bring her to you. We apologize for our tardiness." I started thinking that maybe the Aizen character was the one in the middle since leaders are usually in the middle, right?

"Tsk, kiss-ass," Blue said under his breath. I couldn't help but let myself laugh a little.

"And what is it you find amusing, girl?" Aizen asked me with a smile. Not a nice one though. Kind of creepy actually.

I stopped and looked straight at him, "Nothing in particular."

He continued to stare at me for a few seconds until he asked me another question, "What is your name?"

"Sera," I answered without hesitation.

"Sera, how did you come here in Los Noches?" he asked me.

I shrugged, "Los Noches? That doesn't seem like a city or a town in Japan." I was puzzled.

"Correct. You are no longer in the world of the living," Mr. Creepy, his new nickname, answered me.

I blinked and tilted my head to the side, "So… I'm dead?"

"Not quite," he answered once again.

"How can someone be 'not quite dead'?" I asked, beyond confused now. "I'm either dead or I'm not."

"I say we kill her. She is nothing but a human, Aizen-Sama. Regardless, of how she got here. She's an intruder," Tousen said.

"So I'm not dead then?" I said.

"You will be if you don't shut the fuck up," Blue said from beside me on my right.

I fake pouted, "That's not very nice."

"Idiot," he insulted me.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Bite me."

"Sera," Aizen called my name as I looked back at him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know about hollows, soul reapers and anything of the sort?"

I thought about it. It wasn't something I ever heard about at school. He was defiantly not talking about math. But I heard those words before. I still had no clue what it meant but I'm sure I heard it before. But where? Then it came back to me. I heard those words spoken by Ichigo sometimes when I passed his room. But thinking he was playing a game or something I decided to ignore his rants.

"Sort of. I heard my brother say those words before but I never really talked about it with him," I answered.

"Your brother you say?" he said, actually sounding interested. I nodded. "What is his name?"

"Ichigo," I slipped out. I could have sworn the room became tense. "You know him?"

Aizen smiled, still felt like a monster's smile, "Yes, your brother and I have met before."

"Oh." Why would Ichigo hang out with these weirdoes?

"He has not explained anything to you?" I shook my head. "How strange. I would think he would tell you in order to keep you safe from danger." Listen, Buddy. The only danger I see is you.

I shrugged, "I have no clue what you are talking about but I'd really like going home now."

"I'm afraid that will not be possible."

I glare came to my face, "And why is that?"

"You are in the middle of a war. It is best that you stay here and out of harm's way. That is what your brother would want."

I opened my mouth to say something but I guess he was kind of right. There was a monster not too long ago trying to eat my soul. Maybe I was safer here. Where ever here was. But I couldn't help but feel like this was a bad idea.

I finally spoke, "I still think I should go home."

"Perhaps, I did not make it clear enough. You cannot leave," he said more forcefully.

Okay, one thing I hated was being told what to do when I specifically said what I wanted. I was getting angry now. "No. I'm going home."

"No. You will stay here. It is for your own good."

"Bullshit!" I yelled as I glared at him. I heard some gasps. "Listen, I don't know who you are and frankly I don't get a flying fuck. I am going home."

"You are one stupid, human," Blue said from beside me. "We could easily kill you."

I shrugged, "Like I give a fuck anyways." Not like I haven't experience death before. Besides, didn't seem like their leader wanted me dead yet. Yeah, I knew that this place wasn't safe for me. He wanted to keep me because of something to do with Ichigo. I was slow, but not a complete idiot.

"You are unafraid of death," Aizen stated.

I rolled my eyes, "Been around it enough to not be bothered by it. Besides, I died once and look at me now. Still alive, bitch." Yeah, my attitude was something I always had growing up. It was a way I coped with all the death.

"It would not bother you if you were to turn into a hollow once you have died?" he asked me.

Well I did die. But I came back to life somehow. "You forget I don't fucking know what a hollow is."

"I suspect you have already encountered one."

Did he mean the weird monkey monster thing? "Ew. No thank you. No turning me into a monkey monster eating souls."

"They come in different size and forms, idiot," Blue informed me.

"Wow, you must be a charmer with that mouth."

He glared down at me, "Shut up. Not like you're one to talk."

I grinned, "Pfft." I looked back at Mr. Creepy, "Do we get to pick our form then?"

"No. Your soul would determine that." I pouted. "But out of curiosity what would you ideal form be?"

"Wolf," I said, no hesitation.

"I see."

"Aizen-Sama, we should move along with the meeting," Tousen said.

"Yes," he smiled that awful smile again. For some god awful reason my body slowly hid behind Blue as if he were going to protect me from creepy smile.

"Hey, let go of my shirt," Blue said. Oh, I had grabbed onto his shirt too. I let go. How embarrassing.

"Sera, you will stay with us as our guest for now." For now? He looked from me to Blue, "You will be her guardian until I say otherwise. Make sure nothing happens to her, understood?" So I was important to their leader somehow. I had to figure this all out.

He looked really pissed and like he was about to object but then glanced at me, "Whatever."

Aizen smiled again, I looked away, "Good. Seeing as I do not wish for her to get away she will be staying in your counters for the time being." I will be what now?

"Aw, Grimmjow gets a human pet but the rest of us don't?" a voice in the shadows complained. I shuddered. Blue grabbed my wrist, it seemed forceful to the others but he was actually being surprisingly gentle. He led me out of the room without saying another word.

"Again, I can walk on my own," I informed him again as we walked down the halls. He said nothing and kept dragging me. "Honestly. Stop being such an idiot and let me go."

"You're the idiot."

"Oh, so he speaks," I smiled. He went quiet again. I sighed, "How am I an idiot?"

"You just are," he said this time looking over his shoulder at me. Some logic.

I shrugged, "Whatever, Blue."

"Blue?" he asked me his eyes confused.

"Nickname I gave you. It suits you since you have blue hair and eyes," I shrugged.

"Idiot."

"I'd like to think of it as being creative," I said and stuck my tongue out at him. He looked away from me.

"You won't last long here."

"Well last I checked a guardian is supposed to protect the thing or person they are guarding. So if I die it's your fault for not being able to protect a human girl."

He stopped in his tracks and turned to me, "Are you saying I'm incapable of protecting a weak fucking human girl?"

"Pretty much," I said cheekily. "But don't feel so bad. I know I'm a handful."

"Tsk. You are something," he mumbled before dragging me along again. What was that supposed to mean?


	2. Wake Me Up

**A/N: Thank you Kira for letting me know of my mistake. :) Here is the correct chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wake Me Up<strong>

I could hardly sleep that night. One, I was god knows where. Two, I was sleeping in a room with a guy I didn't even know. Luckily, I was sleeping on his couch which was on the other side of the room. He let me put my bag on the chair at his desk. And he had let me borrow a white t-shirt of his to sleep in. So, he wasn't such a bad guy even though he looked mean at first. He had fallen asleep by the time I came back from his washroom, all changed. For most of the day time I just stared at the dark ceiling thinking about everything that had happened. I made a mental note to ask Blue about hollows, soul reapers and stuff. He must know right?

I must have fallen asleep because next thing I knew I was being shaken awake by a strong hand on my shoulder, "Hmm, one more minute, Ichi." Thinking I was home I called Ichigo's nickname.

"Wake up, dumbass," I heard another voice that did not belong to my brother.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up. I looked at Blue who was towering over me now, "Oh, damn. So it wasn't some stupid nightmare." I let a yawn out. "Eh, I'm going back to sleep." I was putting the blanket over my body but it got ripped away from me, "Hey!"

"Get your lazy ass up. You already slept in. Hurry up and get ready," Blue ordered.

"Touchy," I said as I got up and stretched before grabbing my bag from the chair and getting into the bathroom. "Mind if I take a quick shower?"

"Just hurry up."

Well, he didn't say no. I stripped off the shirt and my panties and got in the shower making sure it was a nice temperature before hopping in. Damn, did it ever feel good. I used his shampoo and soap. It took me five minutes before I got out and took my towel out of the bag to dry myself with. I then proceeded to put on a pair of clean bra, panties and socks that were all black. I then put on red skinny jeans, black muscle short and red vest. I decided to put my hair in a high pony tail again since it was wet and I wanted it out of the way. This all took me about ten minutes.

"Done," I said as I opened the door.

"About damn tim-" he stopped as he looked at me.

I tilted my head to the side, "Something wrong?"

He snapped out of it and went to the door, "Let's go. You already wasted enough of my time."

I followed right behind him, making sure to close his door after leaving my bag and dirty close on his chair. But not before taking my media player and headphones before leaving. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Training room," he answered, to my surprise.

"Ah, cool."

Needless to say I was way beyond shocked at what he called training. It was inhuman! I could barely even follow him with my eyes. He cut down his targets like it was nothing. It was like I was watching an action movie being filmed right in front of me. About an hour later he came out of the room he was in and came to me. I was in a way smaller room with a window to look in the training room. He was hardly even sweating at all.

"Jesus, you're a beast," I said as I stood up to walk to him.

"A beast?" he crocked his eyebrow up.

I nodded, "Or badass."

He smirked, "First smart thing you said."

I gapped at him, "You're an asshole!"

He chuckled, "You're an idiot. Besides, I thought I was a 'beast'."

I crossed my arms, "No. I take it back. You're just a jerk."

He shook his head, still a smirk on his lips, "Whatever. You hungry? Humans have to eat right?"

As if on cue my stomach growled, "No shit. Let's go." I marched out the door of the small room, into the hallway in a random direction.

"The kitchen is the other way, dumbass," I could just hear the amusement in his voice.

"I knew that!" I said as I turned around and marched the right way this time.

"That was the most disgusting thing I ever ate in my life," I said as we walked in the halls together again.

"Yeah, luckily Arrancars don't need to eat," Blue said, gaining my interest.

"Arrancar?"

He looked at me, "Right. You don't know."

"Nope. So what are Arrancars?"

He looked away, "It doesn't matter. All you need to know is that they won't hesitate to kill you. And trust me they can kill you."

"But you're an Arrancar, right? You haven't' killed me," I informed him.

He smirked, "Yet."

I glared at him playfully, "Pfft. Whatever. You enjoy my company. Don't lie."

"Whatever."

We got to an open door and once we walked into it I was shocked to see a pool table and a bunch of couches and coffee tables.

"You guys play pool?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Aizen got us this room and the other room as research on humans."

"But yes we do play and take bets," I heard a voice in my ear as an arm wrapped around my shoulder. "My name is Nnoitora. I am the 5th Espada."

"Espada?" I asked as I shrugged his arm off his shoulder and went to Blue's side.

The new guy looked at Blue, "Still haven't informed her on anything have you?"

"Why? What's the point?" he answered.

"Well then she would make a better decision on who her guardian is. As you are only number 6," he said with a crocked smile. I already knew that I didn't like this guy.

"And you are only number 5. So, what's your point?"

"Are we fighting over the human girl," said another voice that just entered the room. It was a girl.

"Harribel, stay out of it," Nnoitora said.

"If we are pulling rank I'm number 3 and she is female like me and my Fraccion," she looked at me, "If you have a choice you should come to me." Were these people nuts or something?

"Trash," we all heard a voice in the room. Sour Face was sitting on the couch reading something.

"What was that?" Harrible asked.

"The human," he clarified.

"Well, I want her as my pet," Nnoitora said. "I wonder what it be like to fuck a human."

That's just… NO! What a pervert. I moved myself behind Blue's back.

"Whatever. Not my problem. If you guys want her go talk to Aizen," Blue said as he went to take a seat on the couch.

_Ouch, dude._

I felt an arm wrap around my waist, "How about it then?" the perv smirked at me licking his lips.

"How about, no. Go fuck yourself you sick freak," I said as I pushed him off of me and took a few steps away from him.

He looked angry, "A pet shouldn't talk like that to her master."

I glared at him, "Like hell I'd ever be your pet."

He had a disgusting smirk on his face, "All I need to do is ask Lord Aizen and then I could do anything I want to you."

"That will never happen, Freak," I said, using his new nickname.

"Why you," he said as he was about to hit me. But I felt a chest on my back as an arm passed over my shoulder to grab Freak's in coming arm. My eyes widened a tad.

"Don't. Aizen wouldn't let you take her once you hurt her," Blue said from behind me.

Nnoitora glared but took back his arm, "She will be mine." He left and that's when I realized that Harribel had left as well. This left Sour Face, Blue and I in the room.

I turned around and looked up, "Thanks."

He shrugged, "Whatever."

I rolled my eyes as I went to sit beside Sour Face on the couch while Blue started playing pool on his own.

"What are you reading?" I asked Sour Face. He didn't answer nor look at me. "Are you intentionally being rude?"

"Trash," he said.

"Huh?" I tilted my head as he looked up to look at me.

"I do not speak to trash."

My eye twitched, "I must not be trash then seeing as you are talking to me now."

He seemed taken aback a little bit. A very little bit. "You are smarter then I originally thought." Was that meant as a compliment?

"Yeah, well. I can be smart when I want to," I shrugged. "I'll leave you to your emo corner."

"Emo corner?" he asked under his breath.

I rolled my eyes as I placed my headphones over my ears and tuned into my own little world.


	3. Understanding

**Understanding**

"Oi! Wait up, Blue!" I called as I ran and jumped up to his back and wrapped my arms on his neck.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that?" He said as I still hung on his back. "And get off me."

"Oh please. You would have dodged if you didn't want me jumping on your back," I said as I just tightened my grip on him and my chest pressing further in his back.

"Tsk. You are just a pain in the as-"

I suddenly let go of him and moved in front of him, "Mind if I make breakfast again? I don't want to eat like the first day here." I remembered clearly how disgusting it looked. It's been about two weeks since I've been here. Ever since the first day I decided to cook instead. Grimmjow actually gave my cooking shot and has been eating with me ever since. I found some more information about Arrancars, Soul Reapers, hollows, and all that. I also found a little bit about the Espadas. For my knowledge there were ten of them. I met them all and we got a long for the most part.

Well Harribel kind of was like the protective older sister I never had. Which I had to admit was kind of weird in a way. Stark was okay and didn't mind me. The old guy, I kept forgetting his name, just plain disliked me. He kept saying I didn't belong which was true I guess. Sour Face, I mean Ulquiorra, was a little more tolerant of me. He still called me trash on occasion but still answered me now when I asked him a question. Nnoitora… Let's just not talk about him. Number 7 and 9 barely acknowledged my existence. The doctor, yeah one of them is a doctor, had done tests on me the second day I was here. He had asked politely if he could have a sample of my blood. Me not thinking anything of it let him.

So, from my blood he was able to see that there was something inhuman about me. No, I was human but my red blood cells seem to have been eaten by an unknown golden substance. Szayel, doc, said it looked like it had been doing that for about two years or so. What did it mean? I had no idea. But he asked if he could run some more tests. I agreed but only if he wasn't going to take out my organs and torture me. He actually laughed when I said that. He reassured me he wouldn't harm me.

The only thing we figured out in those two weeks is that I had a stronger immune system than most humans. Well, I hadn't been sick in a long time. Plus, once he asked if he could cut my hand a bit to see how it would heal. The next day there was nothing there. I healed faster as well. Anyways, the point is I was having more fun and finding out more about myself then I thought I ever would in this place. But I had to admit I missed Ichigo, my friends and my home.

"I don't care what you do," he answered me as we continued to walk to the kitchen.

I was just about to turn around to walk forward but my cluts-self came forward and made me fall right on my ass. "Ow," I said on the floor, rubbing my sore ass.

"Useless," he said as he helped me up and onto my feet. Yeah, I forgot to mention that Grimmjow has been well, it's hard to explain. He was still insulting me, teasing me but it was more… playful? He also didn't even let Nnoitora touch me at all now.

"Thanks," I said, brushing myself off before walking to the door and hiding my pink cheeks from him.

I was sitting on one of the couches with my headphones on and the music playing softly in my ears. The Espadas were betting on the pool game while I relaxed here beside Ulquiorra while he was reading something.

I had my eyes closed. I had put my media payer on shuffle. By the way, I was impressed with how it was still running since I wouldn't stop playing it. It was as if the battery just wouldn't die in this place.

Anyways, I couldn't help but let my thoughts go to home. Are they even missing me? Are they looking for me? I thought about Ichigo, the two adorable little sisters and of course my adoptive father. Even though I didn't show it much, I missed them.

"Hey," I heard and felt someone shake my shoulder, "Snap out of it will ya?"

I slipped my headphones off and looked up at Grimmjow, "What's up?"

"The ceiling," he answered with a smirk. Smartass. He knew what I meant by that question since I had explained it to him.

"What do you want?" I asked again, choosing different words.

"I'm heading to my room. You can either stay here or come. It's your choice," he said to me. The choice was pretty obvious to me since Nnoitora was still in the room. So I stood up and nodded up at him. We walked out of the room as I waved goodbye to whoever was still there.

"Have fun?" I asked as we walked side by side in the hall. He didn't answer me. "Is something wrong?"

"I have a meeting tomorrow morning. Think you can stay in my room alone for an hour or so?"

I blinked, "Um. Yeah?"

"Good. Make sure you stay there."

"Yeah, yeah." He stooped in his tracks which caused me to stop a few steps ahead to look back at him. He was staring at me with a serious expression.

"I mean it," he said to me.

I nodded, "Promise."

He walked up to me and poked my cheek, "You better." He smirked then walked passed me. What the fuck was that about?

We finally made it to his room and I got my things, rushing to the bathroom to get ready to go to bed.

I got changed in to his borrowed t-shirt and brushing my teeth before getting out of the bathroom. I went too quickly out of the door and bumped into something hard that was in my way. I looked in front of me to a bare chest. Grimmjow was in nothing but white boxers like every other night.

"Sorry," I said, trying really hard not to blush.

"You can take the bed again," he informed me as he moved passed me to the bathroom. For about a week now he had been letting me sleep in his bed while he slept on the couch. I still didn't understand why he let me but he did ever since the day I woke up in his bed. I knew he had put me there but still had no idea why. Another reason why I didn't think he was such a bad guy.

I crawled into his bed and placed the blankets on top of me. I had to admit that his bed was way more comfortable then the stupid awkward couch. But I couldn't help but feel bad that I had taken over his bed.

He came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, "Why are you just sitting there?"

I looked at him, "You sure this is okay?"

He rolled his eyes, "You ask me that every time."

I couldn't help but be upset, "I just feel like I'm being selfish."

"No. You are being a pain in the ass," he said as he went and sat down by the bed on the floor, his back leaning against it.

"Sorry," I shifted so my feet were hanging of the bed on either side of his head. I began to play in his hair.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked me, but didn't sound angry at all.

"Playing in your hair."

"Why?"

"Because it feels nice. It's a lot softer than I thought it would be. Do you want me to stop?"

"No." And so I continued for a while.

"Hey, Grimmjow?" I asked.

There was a few seconds of silence, "Did you just say my name?"

"Yeah?"

He was suddenly on his knees and turned towards me, "Something bothering you?"

I blinked in surprise of his actions and his closeness, "Uh. I um."

"What is it, Sera?" he said, as my name rolled off his tongue and made my heart skip a beat.

I looked away, feeling my cheeks heat up, "I… forgot." It was true. I had forgotten what I was going to say to him.

There was silence followed by a chuckle, "You're such an idiot."

I crossed my arms defiantly, "Whatever. You're still a jerk." He stood up, towering over me. I looked up at him, "What are you doing?"

He smirked at me, "I'm a jerk huh? I don't need to let you sleep in my bed." He did have a point.

"No but you call me names all the time," I pointed out.

He sighed, "Just admit it."

I tilted my head to the side, "Admit what?"

"Every day you seem spaced out and sad. You miss home don't you?" he said, reading me like a book.

"Is it that obvious?"

He shrugged, "To me it is."

It was my turn to sigh, "I just…" I didn't know how to continue.

"No. It's okay. You don't need to explain." He moved away so he wasn't towering over me and patted my head, "Go to sleep, Idiot."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Goodnight, jerk."

He smirked then turned around to go turn off the lights. I laid down on the bed, a smile playing on my lips. I wasn't as sad or alone when Grimmjow was beside me. He was the one that made this situation bearable. Which got me thinking; if I ever got home, will I ever see him again?


	4. Training and Cuddles?

**Training and... Cuddles?**

"Tell me again why I'm doing this?" I asked Grimmjow as I held up a sword. It was the next day after the meeting.

"Do you want to be defenseless forever?" he asked me as he rolled his eyes.

I glared at him, "I'm not all that defenseless you know!"

He smirked, "Well, you aren't bad with a sword but you could use a lot more strength."

"Pfft. Not my fault I'm not a powerful fucking Arrancar!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere," he smirked as I rolled my eyes. "Besides, Szayel said your strength has exceeded that of a normal human. So quit your bitching."

"Excuse me?" I said, my mouth open. Did he really just say that to me?

"What are you going to do about?" he smirked, as if ready my thoughts. He was pissing me off on purpose.

"Fuck you!"

"You want to fuck me now?" his smirk widened.

My eyes twitched, "I.. you.. Drop dead!" I was so close to storming off. "You are a sick pervert!"

"You're the one who said it first."

I decided to take a different approach, "So? What if I wanted to fuck you? What then?" He just stared at me, not saying a word. Then he turned around.

"Fine. We are done for today."

I almost jumped in victory and did a fist pump. Almost. But instead I hugged him from behind for a second and rushed out of the training room, "Thanks, Blue!" I was on my way to the kitchen to get some much needed food after training for a solid four hours. I was glad that I was starting to know where all the important places were.

Little did I know, this routine would stay for another week.

"I think you are trying to kill me," I said as I fell to my knees as I was panting.

"If I wanted to kill you there are far better and faster ways of doing it. Now get up," he ordered.

"No. I'm tired and need a fucking break," I said.

"In a battle you don't get breaks," he informed me.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." And then mumbled, "Jackass."

"What was that?"

I smiled up at him, "Nothing."

"Listen, you may be human in the outside but on the inside your-"

I cut him off, "Golden goo? Yeah, I know." I was referring to the tests the Doc has done. Apparently, the golden substance has almost taken over all of my red blood cells. I still had no clue what it meant nor did the Doc. But something was for sure. I was healing faster, my reflexes were sharper as well as my sense, and I was stronger. I don't mean that I stood a chance against the Arrancar though but at least I was able to fight them off for a good… ten minutes. Might not seem much but oh well. I was getting better anyways.

"That's not what I meant," He said as he crutched down to my level.

I tilted my head, "What then?"

"Special and you need to use it."

"I need to use my 'special'," I deadpanned. "Sure."

He rolled his eyes at me, "Stop being a smartass."

"But I like my ass just the way it is," I grinned.

He smirked, "Me too." Did he just…?

"When did you start being a pervert?" I asked. "Are you sick?" I put my hand on his forehead. His face was hot and I saw his cheeks tint pink. "I think you have a fever."

"Would you knock it off," he said, but didn't move. I was about to take my hand away but he grabbed it and stood up causing me to stand up as well.

"Come on. We have been training for hours. Can we take a break?" I begged, "Please." I fake pouted for effect.

"Tomorrow."

"Huh?"

"Tomorrow you will have a day off. Today, you train your ass off," he said.

I just stared at him weighing my options but then decided to just bare the training today, "Fine." Boy, did I regret it the next morning.

"Sera, wake up," I heard a voice that I recognized as Grimmjow's.

"But Grimmy, I want to cuddle," I let slip out of my mouth in my sleepy state.

"W-what?" I heard him stutter.

I yawned, "So sleepy. Keep me warm."

"I think I went a little far on your training yesterday. You are speaking crazy," he said.

I opened my eyes to look up at him; he was standing right by the bed. I pouted, "You don't want to lay here with me? It's my day off no?" The lights were on so I could see the inner turmoil going on in his face.

"Is this something you will hate me for later?" he asked me.

I blinked, "Why would I hate you?"

He brushed his hair with his hand and then made his way to turn off the lights. The suddenly darkness made me completely blind. I felt a weighed on the bed, "You better not hate me after this." He got under the covers and laid on his back. I moved myself closer and placed my head on his bare chest. He was so warm. He went stiff at my actions, "What are you doing?"

"Shut up and sleep."

My reply seemed to have made him relax and soon after an arm wrapped itself around my waist. I couldn't help but let a smile grace my lips at his acceptance of my cuddles. I don't know what gave me the sudden courage to do this but the pass few weeks I had felt myself getting more drawn to him. I felt more comfortable, safe and at home when I was with him. I guess in my tiredness all I wanted was to be even closer to him.

"Is this really okay?" he whispered to me, as if he were nervous. And maybe he was. Cute.

"Mhm. This feels nice," I said, getting a tad bit closer. His arm tightened around me which caused me to get even closer.

"Yeah."

I let my eyes close as I listened to his heart beating. Heart beating… Wait. I shifted so I was looking up at him, my eyes now used to the dark. "Just out of curiosity, do hollows and Arrancars have hearts?"

I could see his blue eyes in the darkness as he answered, "No."

"Then why is your chest beating?" There was silence. "Grimmjow?"

"Just shut up and go to sleep."

"Well, okay then, Mr. Sunshine," I said and stuck out my tongue out.

I could see his smirk even in the dark, "Do that again and I will catch your tongue."

"Pfft. Yeah right."

"Don't think I can?"

"Nope."

"Want to bet?"

"Nope."

His smirk widened, "So you do think I can do it."

"That's not what I said-" I was cut off guard as his arm pressed me against him and his other hand went to chin as he pulled me to his face and crashed his lips to mine. I had been so shocked that his tongue had gone into my mouth and trapped my tongue. That sneaky little…

Just as fast as it started it stopped. He was smirked down at me. I hoped he couldn't see how red I was.

"Still don't believe me?"

"You're an asshole."

His smirk was gone, "What? What did I do?"

I glared at him, "You stole a kiss from me."

"Oh."

Oh. That's all he said. Oh.

"Sorry. I got carried away," he actually apologized.

I moved so I was back laying on his chest, "It's okay." Silence. My hand that was placed on his chest was moving, gently making patterns on his chest. He didn't say anything in protest. Without thinking, my lips pressed on his chest as I said, "Goodnight, Blue." And I fell asleep.


	5. Protect

**Protect**

I shifted as I was slowly waking up. I stopped once I felt something tighten around my waist and pull me towards them. Oh right. I fell asleep in Grimmjow's arms. How awkward.

"Um, mind letting me go?" I asked, hoping he was awake.

"Hm?" I heard him said. Obviously, he was just waking up.

"Grimmjow, let me go!" I yelled and felt him move so fast and then a loud thud.

"What the hell was that for!?" he yelled from I assumed to be his position on the floor.

I laughed, "Did I actually scare you?" I guess he must have gotten up because suddenly I was blinded by light. "A little warning next time would be nice."

"You don't deserve a warning," to others it would seem he was angry but I knew he was just playing with me.

I rolled my eyes now adjusted to the sudden light, "Whatever, scaredy cat." I moved to stand up from the bed.

"I wasn't scared. You were just loud," he said from right in front of me.

"You were in my bubble," I informed him as I looked into his eyes with seriousness.

"Your what?" he was confused.

I pushed him a little bit, "You were too close."

He smirked, "You didn't mind that so much last night."

I scowled, "That was a lapse of logical thinking. It won't happen again." I pushed passed him to the bathroom and locked myself in finally letting the blush consume me.

"What time is it anyways?" I asked Grimmjow as we walked down the hall together.

"About time for diner."

"Wow. We really slept the day away," I said in astonishment. We finally go to the kitchen.

"So what would you like to eat?" I asked him as I looked through the fridge for ingredients.

"I don't care."

I ended up making French toast. Breakfast for diner, what's not to love?

"Do you like it?" I asked him as I watched him eat in the corner of my eye from my spot beside him.

"It's sweet," he said. I was about to agree but he added, "Like you."

My eyes widened quite a bit as my fork was still in my mouth and I turned to him. I tilted my head in confusion. "Eh?"

He smirked, "You are such an idiot." I frowned. "Hurry up at eat." I rolled my eyes and continued to eat.

"Hey, guys," I said as Grimmjow and I entered the pool room. Ulquiorra was sitting on a couch, reading a book. Stark, Nnoitora, Harribel and Yammy were all playing pool which I find it to be rather amusing.

"Are you going to play with us this time, Sera?" Harribel asked me.

"No thanks. I don't do pool."

Yammy came walking towards me and smirked at me, "Your brother is a weakling."

"Yammy," I heard the others warn him.

My brother? He saw Ichigo?

He looked at the others, "What? Aizen-sama didn't say we couldn't tell her."

I was so confused, "Tell me what?"

"It's best that you don't ask, Sera," Harribel told me with slight concern.

Yammy laughed, "That we were sent to your world to kill him." Silence and tension filled the room as they all watched and waited for my reaction. Aizen wanted my brother dead? But why? "Haha. So then you don't care if we break every bone in his body. Even Grimmjow is angry with Ulquiorra for letting him live."

"Shut up," Grimmjow warned from behind me.

"Are you okay, Sera?" Harribel asked me.

"I'm going to bed," Stark informed us as he left the room. I was still in the same spot as I let all the information sink in. So, Aizen wanted my brother dead for some reason and so did Grimmjow.

"Bet you don't want Grimmjow as your guardian now since he wants your brother dead," Nnoitora said as he came closer.

"Fuck off, Nnoitora," Grimmjow spat.

"Why?" they all stopped and looked at me, "Why do you want him dead?" Silence. Only fucking silence from all of them. "Fuck you all," I said as I walked out of the room.

There was only one place I could think of to go when I was upset; Grimmjow's room. As I sat on the couch I couldn't help but start wondering. I couldn't believe he wanted Ichigo dead. Why? What did Ichigo have to do with any of this anyways? Was it part of the things he was hiding from me back home? Damnit!

"Sera," I heard his voice from in front of me. I didn't answer him. "Let me explain."

My head snapped up to look him in the eyes with a glare, "Yeah please enlighten me on why you would want to kill my family."

He glared back at me, "I'm an Arrancar. That is what we do. We kill. Your brother is just in the way."

"So he has to die?"

"He is a Soul Reaper. Soul Reapers and Arrancars don't get along."

"Yet, you are following the orders of three of them."

His glare intensified, "You know nothing."

"No. It seems to me that you're the one that knows nothing."

There was silence.

"What do you want me to do then?"

My eyes widened at his question, "What?"

"I'm an Arrancar. I was created to destroy and I love it. You want me to stop?"

I looked away and thought about it, "Maybe you were created for something more."

"What?" he sounded surprised.

I looked back up to him and smiled, "The whole time we have been together you have protected me. I don't think that someone that was solely created to destroy would do that. He wouldn't give a shit what happened to me."

"What are you saying?"

I stood up, making us a few inches apart as I looked up at him, "I'm saying that there is a lot more to you than you think."

"Idiot," he said as he smirked at me.

"Jerk," I replied with a smile. This is how things should be.

"By the way, I don't want your brother dead. I just thought it be best if I acted the way everyone expects."

I tilted my head, "Why is that?"

"I can't tell you," he said. He was getting serious, "Do you trust me?"

I nodded, "Yes."

He smirked, "You really are an idiot."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. I'm just glad that you don't actually want Ichigo dead."

"No. We have to get you home somehow."

That got my attention, "Get me home?"

He nodded, "You aren't safe here and at some point I won't be able to protect you anymore." Yeah, but who is going to protect him? I felt a hand on my shoulder and then I was right against a hard chest. Grimmhow was hugging me? Funny, I didn't think he was the affectionate type. But he did surprise me a lot in the past few weeks. I felt like I could trust him even when the others had told me that he wanted to kill Ichigo. "I'll be gone for a little while. Stay in here and if you need anything go find Ulquiorra. I may not like the bastard but I know he has some respect for you and will help you."

I pulled away from the hug a bit to look up at him, "Where are you going?"

"To pay your brother a visit," he smirked. Uh oh.


	6. The Feeling of Death

**The Feeling of Death**

It felt like forever as I waited in his room for his return. He had made me a promise that he would not kill Ichigo before he left but that didn't mean I wasn't worried about his wellbeing either. I knew that it should be wrong of me to even care what happens to Grimmjow. I knew I shouldn't get involved with him or the others but I had been here and really got to know them. It was hard for me to detach myself from them even though they weren't human; even though they were created to kill humans. There was something about him that had drawn me to him. Maybe it was wrong but if felt right to me whenever we were together.

I heard the door open, "You in here?"

"Yeah," I said as I saw Grimmjow walk into his room. My eyes widened at the sight of him, "What the fuck happened to you?"

"Your brother," he said and smirked at me as he walked closer to me. I was seating on the couch.

"Ichigo did this to you?" I was shocked.

"Yeah. He has potential. I'll give him that."

"You were too cocky huh?" I shook my head. "He took your arm?"

He looked down at his missing arm in complete anger, "No. The burns are your brother's. The arm was the punishment I got for going to the world of the living."

"Are you an idiot?" I asked. "No. You are an idiot. Why would you go when you knew that you'd be punished?"

There was a pause, "So I could let it slip that we have you here to your brother."

It finally sank in, "The whole reason you went was to let him know where I was. You want him to come save me."

"Whatever. Maybe I just wanted to kick some ass," He smirked.

I smiled, "Thank you."

"Don't get all sentimental on me now."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Jerk."

"That's better," he said as he sat himself down beside me. The side where his arm was missing was beside me.

"Does it hurt?" He shrugged. "Can't Doc do anything?" He shrugged again. I sighed, "You are a pain in the ass."

"Tsk. I get beat up and my arm cut off to get called names?" he smirked at me.

"What do you want, Almighty One?" I said sarcastically.

His smirk deepened, "You."

I furrowed my brows in confusion, "What?" Then my mind went into the gutter. My face turned to disgust, "Ew. No. I am not sleeping with you."

He let out a laugh, "You are an idiot." Then he smiled at me. Not a smirk but a real smile. "What are you looking at?"

"I… Uh…" I shook my head and looked away. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Jeez. Get your ass in bed," he ordered me, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah."

Grimmjow and I had a slight argument the night before on who should get the bed. I kept insisting he take it since he was injured but he wouldn't agree to it. So in the end we decided that we both sleep in the bed together. Boy, was that ever awkward. I didn't even know what to do so I just moved so that I was facing away from him. Well, it wasn't the first time that we slept on the same bed but it was still weird.

"What the fuck?!" I heard Grimmjow curse from beside me on the bed.

"Mmm. What is it?" I asked, still half asleep.

"I grew my fucking arm back," he said, obviously in a state of shock.

"Arrancars don't regenerate?" I turned around so I was facing him. He was sitting up, looking at his arm in astonishment.

"No."

"Then how-"

"I don't fucking know," he said. He seemed frustrated. He finally looked at me. "Sera."

"Hm?" I was still so very sleepy. It was as if I had been training for an entire day without a break. It was odd.

"For a second I thought your eyes had turned gold," he said.

"My eyes?"

"Yeah. Sit up."

I tried to move my body some more but it just didn't want to cooperate. "No can do. I think I might just go back to sleep."

"You should go see Szayel."

"Mmm. Later." My eyes closed. I was so tired.

"Damnit. I'll just carry you." Just after I felt myself be picked up I passed out.

:::Land of Unconsciousness:::

"**You know that you need to wake up, Sera,"** a voice told me.

"What? Who are you?"

"**I am you." **

"So I am talking to myself." Yeah. I'm not losing my mind at all. Sarcasm.

"**You are not losing you mind. You are just special. We are special."**

"Well I have some ego."

"**You have just not fully realized who you are. It will come with time."**

"Uh huh." I looked around us and realized that we were just in white room or something. It looked like I was floating. The girl in front of me that said she was me looked nothing like me. She had golden hair and eyes. Not to mention she had a battled kimono of white and gold. She looked like an ancient goddess or something.

"**I assure you I am not a goddess and that I am you." **Did she just… **"Read your mind? Yes."**

"That's freaky." She smiled at me. "So, if you are me and I am you then what does that make us?"

"**Patience. You need to realize who you are on your own. You will know everything in due time." **

"Wait. Are you the golden substance in my blood?" She nodded.

"**In part. The gold in your body is only you awakening to your true self." **

"Sure. Sure." This girl was on crack or something.

"**You have great powers. Do not let yourself be tainted. Sadly, there is room for you to fail." **

"Fail? Am I being tested or something?"

"**Yes. And if you fail death will come to you and those you love." **Well, that didn't sound very good. **"You better wake up now before they use your body. Forget this dream. Forget this conversation but remember; do not get tainted."** And just like that she was gone.


	7. Rejection

**Rejection**

**:::Third POV:::**

Ichigo felt absolutely useless. His adopted sister had been missing and no matter how long he looked he couldn't find her. At first, they had thought she was taken by the bounts but realized that it wasn't the case. Worse, he had to find out by an arrancar that she had been taken by Aizen.

"You think you are strong? You are pathetic. You will never get your sister back with how weak you are," the arrancar had said to him.

"My sister? You mean Sera? What have you done to her?!" he yelled, more angry then before.

The arrancar only smirked at him, "Nothing yet. You better start becoming strong. There is no telling what will happen to her. Better be quick about it or I will kill you."

Anger peaked inside Ichigo which only caused his inner hollow to gain strength. "Fuck you! I will kill you! Don't you dare hurt her!"

He only laughed in response, "You are too weak to do anything. You are useless. You will only bring her death."

"I will kill you!" he shouted as he threw one of his most powerful attacks.

Good. He is serious. He will now fight to get her back. My job here is done. Was what the stranger thought as he recovered from the blow. Maybe his actions were completely unnecessary. He pretended to despise Ichigo and to bring about the destruction of the people in this city but it was a ruse. His plan from the very beginning was just to find Ichigo to let it slip that they had his sister so that he would go and rescue her. Sure, in the past he would have been serious about destroying the town and killing as many people as possible. However, ever since he met Sera he couldn't think of anything else but protect her like it was the one thing he was really meant to do. It pissed him off because it made him feel weak. But he couldn't deny it to himself. He would do anything to pretend otherwise though. Hence, the current situation he got himself in until Tousen came to take him back.

**:::Regular POV:::**

"Just because I passed out for a day doesn't mean I can't keep training," I protested as Grimmjow kept telling me that I wasn't well enough to train.

"Doctor's orders," he said as he kept walking in the hallway.

I rolled my eyes, "That's bullshit. Szayel said I was healthy and that I was just a little bit tired. But I've rested now and I am fine."

"The answer is still no."

"I'll just ask someone else then."

He stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at me. I stopped a feet away from him. He was staring me seriously in my eyes. "Good luck with that. You will only get yourself killed."

I shrugged, "That's your problem since you still won't let me train with you."

"So the best idea you can come up with is getting yourself killed? Idiot."

"Well you are being an ass."

He glared, "Oh? Is that what I am?" I nodded. He suddenly relaxed and smirked at me. All seriousness was gone from him. "Fine. I'll be an ass."

I furrowed my eyes in confusion, "Wha-?" Before I could continue he had pushed my back on the wall and his lips silenced me as they captured my own. I was so shocked that I couldn't even move. What the hell was he doing anyways? As soon as it started it ended as he took a step away from me with a smirk still plastered on his face.

He chuckled, "You should see your face right now. Stealing a kiss from you is fun."

"Jerk," I let out. I was still flustered from the kiss and as hard as it was to admit, I wanted him to do it again. Maybe I was an idiot. Come on! Wanting a kiss from a hollow? Who was also your brother's enemy no less? Something was seriously wrong with me.

"Ha. I should do it more often," he said coming closer to me. He had placed his arm right next to my head as he leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Just to see that face of yours again." I shivered but not in fear.

I looked away, "You are just being a tease. You idiot."

"So you want it?" I didn't even know how to answer that so I stayed silent. "Jeez. I was just kidding." He moved away from me. "Hollows and humans don't mix." That actually hurt. "Plus, I'd never get involve with a human." And that hurt more but why? Did I actually, kami forgive me, like Grimmjow as in had romantic feelings?

"Yeah. Whatever," I tried to compose myself, "Don't think your distraction caused me to forget what we were talking about."

He shrugged, "It was worth a shot. At least I got to see that face." He smirked.

"Bastard." He began to walk away to the training room but I just stayed in my place. My mind went back to the kiss. Was he really messing with me? Or could it have been more? Maybe that was just hopeful thinking. _Get a grip. He said he would never get involve with a human. That means you. Not to mention he is the enemy. _But as much as I tried to get myself to stop these weird feelings from surfacing I couldn't help but want more affection from him.

"Hey, Idiot. Are you coming or not?" he called after he took quite a few feet.

"Yeah," I ran to catch up to him with a fake smile as I won and he trained me that day. Even though he was extremely easy on me at least I could think of something else.

That night as I was showering before bed I could help but think about the kiss. For some reason I wondered about what his reaction would be like if I suddenly kissed him. Would he push me away? Reject me? Start ignoring me? Maybe even tell me that I am an idiot. The more I thought about it the more I wanted to know. I got out and dried myself off. I knew he was in bed probably waiting for me so that we could sleep. Should I do it? I took a deep breath as I put on a fresh pair of underwear and his t-shirt to sleep in. I was going to do it. I mean, he did it twice before so it wasn't a big deal if I did right? I got out of the bathroom and saw him sitting on the bed with his legs down on the ground.

"Ready to sleep?" he asked me. I nodded and walked as quickly as possible to him. He was looking up at me with curious eyes, "Something wrong?"

I bit my lip as I tried to get myself to do it. I couldn't chicken out now. I moved my hands so that they were at either side of his face and then leaned down, placing my lips onto his. I was so embarrassed that I quickly stood up, "I'm sorry. I-" I was cut off as he pulled me by my waist causing me to straddle him as he crashed his lips onto mine. His hands here on my hips and he kept kissing me. I kissed him back for the first time and moved my arms around his neck. I felt his hands move up my body, causing my body to press up against his. This kiss wasn't like the others. It was heated and passionate like he was hungry for more. His tongue made its way into my both as we kept getting lost in the moment. After some time, I broke from the kiss to breath. I couldn't look at him in the eyes. I was embarrassed and confused as to what this was. I was sure he would reject me but instead he kissed me back.

"You can't look at me now?" I heard him say. I didn't say anything. What could I say? "Or talk to me? What was that about anyway?"

"Sorry." That was what I said? I am an idiot.

"Do I disgust you?"

I shot my face in his direction and looked him in the eyes, "No. Course not!"

"Then why look away from me?"

"I'm just… Confused. And kind of embarrassed," I said, looked back down as my cheeks heat up.

"Yeah. I'm confused to."

I realized I was still in his lap and pushed myself off of him, "Um. Maybe I should sleep on the couch." I was looking at the ground. This was so awkward.

"Do whatever you want," he sounded so cold now.

"Okay," I moved to the couch to sleep. I just had to kiss him and make things awkward. I hoped it wouldn't change anything between us.

"I'm going to ask Aizen if Ulquiorra can be your keeper tomorrow. Night," he said as he turned off the lights and got into his bed. I turned in my spot on the couch so my face was facing it and cried quietly. So he was rejecting me after all.


	8. Fallen

**Fallen**

I hadn't slept that night. My thoughts were flowing. Why had I kissed him? What had I been expecting? I guess I was just confused as to why he kissed me back before he rejected me. That seemed harsher than anything else. He didn't want anything to do with me anymore. It broke me inside but still I felt like staying by his side. Why? My attention went to him as he turned on the lights. He didn't bother looking at me as he put on his clothes.

"Grimmjow…" I said his name softly. He stopped what he was doing and went rigid yet said nothing. He only managed to get his pants on. I sat up and looked down at my hands in my lap, "I want to stay with you." He still said nothing. "I'm sorry for what I-" I stopped. "No. You know what I'm not sorry." I stood up and walked towards his back. "I did what I wanted to do and I'm not sorry for that." I was about a foot away from him now. "Please say something." I reached my hand to his back. He stiffened but relaxed after sometime.

"You shouldn't get so close to me," he said just above a whisper. "I could get you killed. We shouldn't be together." Was he concerned for me? Was that why he was pushing me away? "It's better if we don't see each other anymore."

"Why?" I felt like I was close to tears.

He turned around and trapped my hand that was at his back in his hand, "I don't want you getting hurt because of me."

"I won't."

"How can you be sure?" He was right. I couldn't be sure. "When you were unconscious Szayel made the connection between my arm reappearing and you being exhausted. Somehow you gave me my arm back." My eyes widened. I did what? "Aizen was informed."

"And?"

He looked away in anger, "He is thinking about whether or not to turn you into a hollow."

"And you think pushing me away will save me from that?"

"No," he looked back at me. "He told me to use you. To turn you against your friends and brother and if I couldn't do it that he would turn you into a hollow." So, the kiss wasn't real and this whole time he has been playing me? But why tell me now?

"I don't understand."

"I can't fucking do it," he said, his hand tightened on my own slightly. "I can't use you. But I don't want you to be turned into a hollow either. I thought that maybe if it was Ulquiorra he could…" he stopped.

"Turn me against them?"

He looked away and let go of my hand, "I don't know what I was thinking." He paused. "I just don't want to lose…" he trailed off. He didn't want to lose me.

"What were the kisses about?" I got the courage to ask him.

"I just wanted to," he looked at me with a smirk, "Why? You didn't enjoy them?"

I blushed, "Shut up." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He smirked some more, "Now remember the time you did that and I told you that I'd get your tongue?"

I glared, "Yeah. That was a cheap trick."

"I'll do it again." My heart skipped a beat at his words. He wouldn't, would he? "Maybe you want me to."

"Don't be so arrogant. Who says I'd ever want to kiss you again?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Me."

Without any warning, he had me in his arms and his lips on mine. His arms wrapped around my waist as he deepened the kiss. I tried to resist but I couldn't help but melt in his arms. My arms uncrossed and slid around his neck. He took it as a sign to pick me up and lay me on the bed, not breaking the kiss. My legs were on either side of him as he towered over my body. He moved out of the kiss to look at me with a smirk.

"You were saying?"

I rolled my eyes, "Had to ruin it, didn't you?"

Amusement was in his eyes, "I didn't ruin anything. I can still continue kissing you." What arrogance.

But then a thought came to my mind, "Why are you even kissing me?"

"Because I like it."

"I'm serious, Grimmjow," my hands slipped to his arms.

Him moved a few inches apart and sighed, "I don't know. It's just when I'm around you I just have this urge to kiss you. It's no big deal." He what? "And before you even think it, I am doing it because I want to not because I am forced." I wasn't even thinking that.

"I know. You don't do anything you really don't want to do."

"Yeah," he was thinking. I could see smoke coming from his ears. Just kidding. "What about you? Why did you kiss me?"

"Because," I stopped and thought about it. Why did I kiss him? I wanted to know what he would do but was that really the reason? Because every time he kisses me I kiss him back. I just liked the feeling he gave me when he kissed me. I felt safe, warm and protected.

"Well?" he was waiting for me to answer him.

"Because I like it when you kiss me. But don't get a big head about it," I smiled up at him.

His eyes had softened, "You like it?" I nodded. "Why?"

I felt my cheeks heat up, "Um well." I looked away and mumbled, "The way they make me feel."

I felt a pair of lips kissing my neck right below my ear. "And how do they make you feel?" he whispered in my ear as he continued to kiss my neck.

"Good." I was trying my best to keep my composure. I closed my eyes and bit my lips, suppressing a moan as he gently bit my neck. It wasn't fair. I wanted pay back. So I slid my arms back around his neck and started kissing and biting his neck. His hands grabbed onto my shirt as I sucked on his neck. He completely stopped doing anything to my neck.

"Damn it, Sera," he said in a moan. I kept working on his neck as my hands slid down his back and gently scratched it with my nails. He shivered in what I guess pleasure. One of his hands was still grabbing at my shirt while the other went down to my thigh and started stroking it. A gasp escaped my lips as I pulled away slightly. This caused him to capture my lips once more. The hand that was on my thigh wonders up my side as it caressed my naked skin beside my stomach as the shirt was being pulled up. This was getting so heated. He broke the kiss, "We should stop." It was as if he read my mind. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He looked concerned, "Are you okay?"

I tilted my head, "Yes. Why?"

"Was just making sure I didn't hurt you," he said.

I smiled, "I'm fine."

He nodded as he slowly got off me, "You are dangerous."

I slowly got up as well, "I'm what?"

"I almost lost all my control because of you," he smirked. "That was sexy." Oh boy. "And I love it when you're red like that."

"Shut up and get dressed," I told him as I got my stuff and headed to the bathroom. What in the hell was I doing? I was having an intense make out session with a fucking Arrancar. But… To me Grimmjow wasn't an Arrancar. He was much more than that. Shit. I was fucking falling for Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.


End file.
